Faltering Steps
by Kyle the Nozy Co-Worker
Summary: She swallowed thickly, tears falling from her eyes and dripping gently onto his skin. She closed her eyes, accepting his words silently. He shifted, turning to face her. He enveloped her in his arms, kissing the top of her golden head softly.
1. Chapter 1

****

Don't expect my writing to make sense. I write my feelings, not my thoughts.

* * *

Soft whimpers of agony... tendrils of blood streaming down his hands... he pressed harder against the wretched creature's wound, his burning eyes turned upwards in a silent prayer for the bleeding to stop. The plea went unanswered, and the child behind him wept harder.

Legolas fought against turning around and acknowledging his daughter's presence. Anguished anger seared through his heart, making his voice curt as he spoke to the young child. "Go inside."

He attempted to sooth the wounded dog, stroking his shredded fur with his blood stained fingertips for a moment before once more pressing firmly against the gaping wound. The sobs behind him only grew louder and a fierce flare rose up inside him. "Talathiel - get inside now!" He snarled, whirling around to face his young daughter; her pale face streaked with tears, her lackluster eyes red and puffy. She spun around and raced away, up the stone steps and out of sight, her limp black hair flying behind her.

His eyes bright with tears, Legolas gave up his attempt to staunch the bleeding. He ran his hands through the dark, wiry fur - whispering soothing words to the creature. His hands rested at the dog's neck. He gripped tightly and twisted, turning his head away and squeezing his eyes tight as he heard the unmistakable _crack _of breaking bone. The dog fell limp and the whimpering ceased.

Quietly the grave was dug and the body placed carefully in the dark ground at the foot of a birch tree. The warrior of Mirkwood sat beside the freshly turned soil well into the night, when the stars shone brightly over the foliage of the forest.

Soft steps could be heard as an elegant figure made her way towards his silent figure. She wrapped her arms about his waist, resting her head against the crook of his shoulder. The two of them swayed gently, as though a quiet, haunting melody could be heard – or as though they were blades of grass being moved by the softest of winds.

"Let us go inside." She murmured softly, her voice calm and soothing like the sound of slow moving water over rounded pebbles.

He did not speak, but he kissed her tenderly before the two of them walked inside – their every movement like that of the most graceful of dances.

~*~

He pulled his shirt over his head, his back turned towards her. By the dim candlelight she could see the thick, ugly scars that marred his back. He froze when he felt her soft touch upon the injured skin. Laurelin hesitated - a heartbeat of silence passed by - before she kissed his shoulder blade softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him. His shirt fell to the floor. "I love you." She whispered, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"You and Talathiel will be leaving in the morning." He murmured, not moving. "You will arrive in Rivendell within a few days time."

She swallowed thickly, tears falling from her eyes and dripping gently onto his skin. She closed her eyes, accepting his words silently. He shifted, turning to face her. He enveloped her in his arms, kissing the top of her golden head softly.

"I love you too." Legolas whispered. And his tears fell too.

* * *

**It is a work in progress, I will update as soon as I can.**

**I am well aware it makes little sense. I am merely feeling... depressed.**

**Reviews are always nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a headache, I have been comforting cried on, and I feel horribly useless.**

* * *

There were no promises of swift returns or proclamations of love as Laurelin and Talathiel left the realm of Mirkwood that day, traveling westward to the home of Elrond. Few words were spoken as Legolas had helped his wife and daughter upon the horse they shared. But the regiment of soldiers that were to be sent with them averted their eyes just the same as the prince pressed Laurelin's hand to his lips. "Be safe." He murmured, his eyes meeting hers somberly. Her lip quivered for a moment, her eyes bright, but she said nothing; merely bobbing her head in promise.

Talathiel saw none of the ache in her father's eyes nor did she feel the love he felt for her as he fixed the clasp on her cloak. "Don't make me go." She whimpered, throwing herself at him. "I'll be good, I promise. I'll be nice and- and-" Her small body shook with her sobs, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck - clinging to him as though he was her lifeline.

Legolas swallowed thickly, his eyes bright. Slowly, he pulled himself away from his young daughter - looking at her intently. "You will be good for your mother, won't you?"

Talathiel nodded quickly, her fat toddler cheeks red and streaked with tears.

"I'll come and visit you." The prince spoke firmly. This pacified the child, as she did not realize - as her mother had - that he had not said _soon - _I'll come and visit you _soon._But Laurelin kept silent, merely rubbing the ring upon her finger for comfort.

And so they said their goodbyes... and the house of Legolas was broken.

~*~

Thranduil watched in silence as his son slung his bow over his back beside the quiver of arrows. Upon his hip was sheathed his silver hafted blade.

"At times I wish you were not my son." The king spoke quietly. Legolas flinched, recoiling as though he had been struck. But Thranduil continued, his voice barely audible. "For I wish I would not have to see you bear the agony of loosing a child."

Legolas froze. "She is alive and well." He said, a dark glint in his eyes.

Thranduil nodded, his eyes dark with grief. "Yes. But she is a child. And she will forget you - you will become a mere memory to her. It matters not how many times you travel the distance to Rivendell. She will no longer see you in her life as she once did." The king stepped towards his son and held him out at arms length. "When she cries in fear, it will not be your arms she races to. It will be Elrond or one of his kin."

Legolas' eyes were agonized, but there was a spark of determination in them as well. "And they will be good protectors - they will become her friends, brothers and they will be everything a father should be." His voice grew hard. "But I do this so that she will never again have to run or cry in fear - she will be safe. It is the duty of the father to make the decision that is best for her, not for himself."

* * *

**I write merely to vent my frustrations.**

**But reviews give fuel to my venting-muscles...**


End file.
